Hello Again
by dragonslayer437
Summary: After a horrible car accident, Len's twin sister Rin is unable to speak properly. Only gibberish, and she doesn't seem to be able to realize how her speech is corrupted. Over a year and a half later, and nothing has changed. It's a sad fate and hard to accept./ Based off Rin and Len's song "Hello Again".
1. Chapter 1

**HAIII :D Another story for you guys based of Rin and Len's infamous song Hello Again. One-shot little thing between Rin and Len, no romance or nothin, just a sad story :3 enjoy**

I watched Rin open her eyes again from sleep, praying in my mind that she might speak normal again when she woke. But no, she greeted me with the little sound she always did. "Swipwn." She chirped as she sat up, smiling at me. I looked down in disappointment.

"Hey Rin..." I ruffled her hair with one hand, which she grabbed and started playing with my fingers. I smiled a little. Even though nobody could understand her, that kid-like and carefree attitude never changed.

That car accident had changed our entire lives. Our cab driver had crashed with another car at an intersection, smashing into another car hitting us on all sides. I had gotten away with just a few bruises and a cut on the arm, but my twin wasn't as lucky. A snapped arm, her legs almost shredded to pieces by the glass of the shattered window, and her head bumped so hard it knocked her out for 4 days straight.

And as if it wasn't enough, after she woke up, she began speaking gibberish. It was like she didn't even realize it either. She would spit out made-up words at random, saying them as if she expected others to understand. Ever since that car crash.

And that car crash, was over a year and a half ago.

Doctors told me it was unlikely she would ever recover and be able to speak naturally again, but I couldn't help but cling to a little sliver of hope that I had deluded myself into believing as reality. She would get better. She had to.

I pulled up my backpack from the floor with my free hand, and got out the little music box I had found in the back of my closet that morning before I had come to the hospital.

"Hey Rin," It was the music box our mother had given to us before she died. "Remember this?" We would always listen to it while we fell asleep, and had made our own lyrics to the little melody it provided.

Rin looked up from my hand, and looked at the music box. "OquAAtteka?" She asked, dropping my hand and placing her own on her lap.

"Remember? Mom gave it to us..." I turned to face her, sitting criss-cross on the bed with her, placing the music box in between us. "Remember the song we made up to it?"

Rin blinked and smiled brightly at me, nodding rapidly. "Rewplk!" She beckoned me to open it, clearly excited by the old treasure.

I smiled, and opened it, as the melody began to play. Soft little clicks creating a small, pretty sound, a lullaby. Rin began singing her part of the song in her new language, the music box continuing on, not minding at all that the words were a strange language.

"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Jhno..." Rin sang softly, looking up as she waited for me to join in. I smiled, and started singing with her.

"I can hear what you say," I started, listening as my sister continued singing in the background, "WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Jhno..."

"Though I can't understand it yet..." I looked down, wondering if Rin really knew what I was saying. She continued her singing in her own locked up language, "WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Mrrau."

"I'll repeat what you say..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Hoping it could be a love song..."  
"ShwnyTtRRew..."

The music box continued it's soft notes, a nostalgic memory of my mother, and the happy times with my sister. Suddenly, I felt her take my hand and hold it in both of hers. I looked up at her, and she smiled at me as we continued singing our long lost lullaby.

"Awakening occurs unexpectedly,"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"It looks dark, and scary..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Mrrau."

"I'm hearing this voice again, and again..."  
"ShwnyTteRRew..."

"I wonder if these foreign words will ever reach you..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

I wondered what Rin was thinking about as we were singing with each other. I wished I could as her and understand her reply. I missed being able to have normal conversations with her. I missed it. So much.

"Ah, yet your voice sounds so gentle..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Mrrau."

"You opened your eyes..."  
"ShwnyTteRRew..."

"And I saw you smiling happily..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Staring at my eyes..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Mrrau."

"You let out words clumsily..."  
"ShwnyTteRRew..."

I felt tears pushing at the back of my eyes. I shut my eyes for a few seconds, before looking up at Rin. She was smiling at me as she was singing her solo of our nostalgic lullaby, "WeRRa, Svey, SwWeiR, Shwny TtRRew. WeRRa, Svey, Jhno..." I looked back down as we started singing in harmony again, my eyes close to stop myself from crying.

"Will I ever be able to understand you, someday?"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Do you understand the things I say...?"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Mrrau."

I finally felt a tear run down my cheek, and a gentle hand brush it away as I opened my eyes and looked up. Rin smiled at me, and her grip on my hand tightened. I gave her my other hand, placing it on hers. We started singing in unison, as I repeated the words that only she understood.

"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Mrrau..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Mrrau..."

"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"ShwnyTtRRew..."  
"ShwnyTtRRew..."

The music box stopped playing its tune, and we sang the last verse together.

"I can hear what you say,"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Though I can't understand it yet..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Mrrau."

"I repeat what you say,"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Hoping it could be a love song..."  
"ShwnyTtRRew..."

Rin smiled sadly at me, my eyes still red from the tears that threatened to spill over. I looked up at her, and she pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"KoNNqn, lkaOOpwA WSsadne ysHNadko jhQweNO..." She said in an assuring tone, rubbing my back with one hand. And, despite my inability to know what she was saying, the words still brought me comfort.

"I know you're trying Rin..." I said as I pulled away, wiping my eyes. "You'll get better one day..."

Rin smiled, and looked down at the music box, taking it and opening it so the melody played once again. She looked up smiling at me. "IiW Mok?" She asked.

"You mean again?" I asked with a chuckle, and she nodded excitedly. I sighed, and nodded. "Alright, let's go again."

One day, maybe she won't be the only one who understands her words.  
One day, maybe I will understand what she says too.  
Maybe it won't be so lonely to be around her.  
I won't have to miss talking with her.  
I could really be her brother again.  
I'll just keep waiting.  
One more time.

**HAAAAI REVIEW PLZ *BEGS* Lol sorry I just really love reviews, and the most reviews one of my stories ever got is three e.e plz halp and review ;-; I love you. Plz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin's P.O.V

When I woke up, I saw my brother looking at me with a hopeful expression as I opened my eyes. I tried to say "good morning" as I sat up, but my voice came out as it usually did, my words slurred into something sounding like "Swipwn."

Len sighed as I greeted him, and smiled a little. He looked tired, and a little disapointed I wasn't speaking correctly as usual. The long white scar on his left arm was still there since the cut from the car crash had healed the best it could have. He lifted his hand and ran it through my hair.

"Hey Rin..." He sighed, as I took his hand from my head and played with his fingers, earning a small chuckle from him. But the laugh was exhausted. Len hadn't laughed like he used to ever since the crash. I wished I could talk to him, and try to make him feel better about everthing, but whenever I spoke my words sounded nothing like they should.

I looked up from his hand, to see Len staring at our hands with an almost stoic expression. Suddenly, he reached down to the floor, pulling up the backpack he always brought with him when he came to visit me- which was everyday, morning to afternoon. Sometimes he wouldn't even eat, but I knew he was just worried. But it was still concerning, so whenever the nurses brought me meals, I made sure Len ate a little with me.

He sat his backpack down next to him, and zipped it open, pulling out a little wooden box. "Rin," He asked. "Remember this?"

I stared at it for a second, wondering why the box looked so familiar. I dropped Len's hand and placed my hands on my lap. I meant to ask, "What is it?", but my words came out sounding like "OquAAtteka?".

"Remember? Mom gave it to us..." He turned around, sitting criss cross to face me, setting the box between us. "Remember the song we made up to it?"

I blinked, still trying to remember what it was, when suddenly it hit me. Mom's music box! I smiled brightly and nodded, trying to say "Open it!" which came out sounding like "Rewplk!". I quickly beckoned him to open it with one hand.

He smiled a little as he opened the box, and our old lullaby started to play. I started singing, and tried to sing our original lyrics to the song, but they were morphed into "WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..." I didn't acknowledge the difference, and looked up at my brother, waiting for him to join in.

Len smiled just a little, and began singing with me. "I can hear what you say," He sang as I continued in the backround, "WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Though I can't understand it yet..." I watched as he looked down, a slight pensive expression on his face as we continued singing. I kept singing in my own language, locked away from the world, "WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Mrrau."

"I'll repeat what you say..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Hoping it could be a love song..."  
"ShwnyTtRRew..."

The music box continued playing, and I noticed my brother's expression getting sadder and sadder. I frowned a little as I kept singing and took one of his hands in both of mine. He looked up at me, and I smiled at him. He gave me a sad smile in response and we continued singing.

"Awakening occurs unexpectedly,"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"It looks dark, and scary..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Mrrau."

"I'm hearing this voice again, and again..."  
"ShwnyTteRRew..."

"I wonder if these foreign words will ever reach you..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

I looked down at the music box. It's melody was a little repetitive, but pretty at the same time. I felt my brother's hands trembling a little and I looked up at him, to see him looking like he wanted to cry a little. I tightened my grip on his hand, massaging a little to let him know it was okay.

"Ah, yet your voice sounds so gentle..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Mrrau."

"You opened your eyes..."  
"ShwnyTteRRew..."

"And I saw you smiling happily..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Staring at my eyes..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Mrrau."

"You let out words clumsily..."  
"ShwnyTteRRew..."

I watched as my brother furrowed his eyebrows slightly and closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds. I kept singing my part of the song, "WeRRa, Svey, SwWeiR, Shwny TtRRew. WeRRa, Svey, Jhno..." I sang softly, smiling at Len, who kept singing, keeping his eyes closed.

When he looked back up, I saw the small pearls of tears in his eyes he had been holding back. I saw his lip quivering, and his singing voice was slightly choked. I only watched with sad eyes. This was the first time I had seen Len almost cry since the accident. I guess even the ones who try to be strong have a breaking point. And all it took was a bit of nostalgia.

"Will I ever be able to understand you, someday?"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Do you understand the things I say...?"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno, Mrrau."

A tear finally rolled down my twin's cheek, and I quickly lifted my hand to brush it away. Len was crying. I could hear his voice bgcome shaky and weak from trying to hold back sobs. My poor brother...I tightened my hand on his, as if to say, "It's okay, don't cry." I smiled at him sadly as he gave me his other hand, and we started singing again. He repeated the words only I understood.

"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Mrrau..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Mrrau..."

"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"ShwnyTtRRew..."  
"ShwnyTtRRew..."

The music box stopped playing its tune, and we sang the last verse together.

"I can hear what you say,"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Though I can't understand it yet..."  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Mrrau."

"I repeat what you say,"  
"WeRRa, Svey, Jhno Jhno..."

"Hoping it could be a love song..."  
"ShwnyTtRRew..."

I looked at my brother, his eyes red and bloodshot from the rest of the tears he was trying so hard to hold back, as they threatened to fall. He looked up at me, and I smiled sadly at him, pulling him into a hug with my arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

I wanted to say, "Don't cry, I've got you, it's okay..." but of course, my speech was still slurred into sounding more like "KoNNqn, lkaOOpwA WSsadne Tui jhQweNO..." But I said it an assuring tone, holding my trembling brother close as I rubbed his back gently with one hand, hoping the words would still comfort him.

"I know you're trying Rin..." He said as he wiped away the tears, breaking the hug. "You'll get better one day..." I watched as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

I smiled at him, and picked up the music box, opening it so the lullaby started playing again. "IiW Mok?" I asked, meaning "Once again?"

"You mean again?" Len asked with one more forced chuckle. I nodded excitedly, and he sighed with a nod. "Alright, let's go again."

One day, maybe I won't be the only one who understands my words.  
One day, maybe he will understand what I says too.  
Maybe it won't be so lonely to be around anyone.  
I won't have to miss talking with him.  
I could really be his sister again.  
I'll just keep waiting.  
One more time.


End file.
